vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Atomic Andy
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City Game *'Full name:' Andrew Armstrong *'"Secret Identity":' Atomic Andy *'Race:' Human *'Birthplace:' Los Angeles, Ca. *'Current Residence:' Long Beach, Ca *'Parents: Father: ' Deceased, name never given. Mother: Deceased, name never given, Suzy Waterson is raising him. *'Siblings:' None *'Birthdate:' February 13, 2000 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 5'10" *'Weight:' 768 *'Build:' Whipcord slender *'Marital status:' Single, but interested. *'Description:' A Latino teen with frizzy hair. He is typically dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. His super suit is a slick looking blue singlet with a waist length red cape, a while circle on the chest has a large block "A" in red with electrons whizzing around it. (Thanks to Conner's magic the electrons actually whiz.) It is topped off with a "dread pirate Roberts" style mask in matching blue. *'Skin coloring:' Olive *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' Dark brown *'Routine Activities:' College, training, playing video games, looking for super tough girls. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Andy is in college. He attends the University of California, Los Angeles *'Financial Status:' He has a decent bank account. *'Group Affiliations:' Warp Drive Project, Department of Super Heroes *'Known Associates:' Suzy Waterson, Molly and Amelia. *'Personality:' Brash chin forward lets do teen with occasional moment of deep mental pain. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Be the mightiest super hero of them all. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Meta Human. Andy has seen more than his share of Human misery. Mental scares are already present. Andy is suffering childhood interruptius. He never had a normal childhood. His knowledge and maturity level are far beyond his years. He has seen all the dregs of Humanity from a hands on perspective. He was shot in the face before the age of 12. (That gang banger was beat to an extra fine pulp. Andy didn't kill him, but he will never walk again, or hold a gun.) *'Enemies (And Why):' Those that fear the different, criminals. *'Special Abilities:' Andy is super dense. He is packing 750 pounds on a normal teen frame. He is elementally resistant to a high degree, nigh invulnerable to physical damage and can lift and incredible amount of weight. He can also fly. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Said density. Normal furniture just does not have what it takes. He can destroy a chair fidgeting. Andy is a normal young adult in many ways. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Andy was just another under privileged kid in Compton whose Mother was a crack whore and "father" her pimp of the month. The last one fancied himself a chemist and decided to build the perfect designer drug. He was not a chemist, he managed to blow the building sky high killing everyone in it but Andy. The firemen pulled him out of the rubble. The exotic mix of chemicals combined with the fluctuating magic field did things to Andy. He became super dense. Nurses hurt themselves trying to move him. Andy found he could fly as well. Life in the foster home was several flavors of Hell. The social worker talked Kumbya and did nothing useful. He took the teddy bear the firemen had given him and fled. Not knowing what else to do he went back to Compton. He took up living in an empty office building. The electricity was still on to help maintain it. Andy could have become a real problem, but he decided he wanted to be a hero. He put together a costume and over the next couple of years started stopping crimes. He would also move heavy stuff and be generally helpful. The Local merchants installed school bells he could hear to call him. They fed him and gave him money. The guy that owned the building he lived in quietly looked the other way. He even saw Andy had cable and internet access. Crime dropped and of course no one knew nutten. LA cops do not have a good reputation. Then came the Return of the Hole in the Ground Gang. The metas recently arrived were seen on the news. Andy took himself to the Warp Drive Project and looked them up. Hey, people like him. Suzy Watterson took an immediate liking to the brash young man and took him in. When the Department of Super Heroes was formed Andy was a proud charter member. Andy is currently a young adult dealing with normal urges and an not at all normal body. Andy finds a quiet ally in Anthony that will let him have time with a Primal Sybade to cool the urge. Enough to teach him manners with women. With a decided lack of young Meta women, he might end up with one as a permanent partner. Category:Characters Category:Bureau 13 Category:Watterson Family Category:Meta